narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoi Hatake/Shingetsu
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =August 16th | age =Part I: 9-12 (Current Timeline) Part II: 15-17 Part III: 22-30 | gender =Male | height =Part I: 4'8" Part II: 6'0" Part III: 6'5" | weight =??? lbs | blood type =AB+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =LieutenantMidnight: Kumoi makes his debut as a Lieutenant.. | previous occupation = | team = Konoha Military Police Force | previous team =Team 13 Konoha 12 | partner =Yoru Uchiha | previous partner = | family =Kurosuke Honori (Teacher) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg =KON-352 | academy =10 | chunin =13 | jonin =16 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique =Warrior's Willpower | nature = | jutsu =Complete Exact Clone Technique Kuroten Shinkado Stomp of the Sahara Inner Chakra Shield Technique One With Wind TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , also known as the , is a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, a distinguished young member of its Military Police Force and one of the brightest minds in Konoha. The creator of the esteemed Kuroten technique, a technique with potential beyond measure, Kumoi is without a doubt a capable shinobi, earning the position of LieutenantMidnight: Kumoi makes his debut as a Lieutenant.. within the Konoha Military Police force, working under his long-time partner and friend, Yoru Uchiha. History Part I: Rough Beginnings Kumoi Hatake was born to two members of the reticent Hatake Clan, on a summer day within August. His parents were overjoyed. They had finally had a child, after many failed attempts. Kumoi lived a rather fun childhood, his parents often spoiling him, trying to display the love they had for him. But eventually, that changed. When Kumoi was three years of age, his parents attempted to find out his nature affinity. Much to their dismay, Kumoi showed that he had no nature affinity, and in fact, the boy had no talent for nature releases. His parents became much more aggressive after this discovery, often beating the boy with any object they could find around the house. As a child, Kumoi despised these beatings his parents gave him, and he sought after a way to cease them. Thus, he began physical training, and intense studies. He focused on building up his body, and in turn his Taijutsu skills, creating a unique freeform martial art technique by watching other shinobi spar with one another. His studies mainly dealt with the properties of chakra, and how to understand how the chakra flows, and how theoretically one could alter a way chakra naturally flows. Kumoi thought this concept was especially interesting, and decided to one day gain the ability to produce such a unique power. In order to study and to train, Kumoi would often sneak away from home, only returning in the late hours of the night, while his parents slept to avoid any more beatings. One day, Kumoi enrolled himself in the academy, in the hopes that he would obtain more intense training than what he already did. And to his surprise, they didn't. They only taught techniques they viewed as basic, techniques that were considered staples in all shinobi arsenals. However, Kumoi didn't even have the talent to utilize these techniques, and was viewed as a failure by his teachers and peers alike. Unlike others, this didn't hamper Kumoi's hopes to be a shinobi. Instead, Kumoi viewed it as a way to one day to prove his teachers wrong, letting this drive him. It was due to this drive that Kumoi was able to develop the Kuroten at such a young age. With utilization of the Kuroten, Kumoi was able to surpass his fellow peers at a much quicker rate, and his teachers began giving him special attention. However, Kumoi didn't notice this. His mind was still riddled with the mocking of his parents, and that he was no child of theirs. Kumoi only drove himself further, not only trying to constantly break his limits, but to shatter them and keep going. It was due to his parents' mocking that Kumoi always viewed himself inferior to the rest of his classmates, no matter how many times the young boy broke his limits. Something else that hindered Kumoi was the fact that he had no role model, but much to his joy, he would soon find one. Kurosuke Honori was once a teacher at the academy, retiring at the age of 87. He saw the boy's potential and took him under his wing, and taught the boy how to use his innate power. Kurosuke soon became a better father figure than Kumoi's own father had been as of recent, and Kurosuke viewed the boy as his own, often letting him stay at his home when the young child was scared of returning home out of fear of his parents. Kurosuke even managed to teach the boy how to utilize the rare trait within Kumoi, the Warrior's Willpower. However, Kurosuke was not the most lenient teacher. Kurosuke was witty, strict, and strong. He pushed Kumoi to his breaking point, and kept him their to fully utilize their training. As a result, Kumoi adopted Kurosuke's personality, and became more witty and mocking. Despite Kumoi's recent upsurge in skill, there was one boy whom he looked up to ever since enrolling. Yoru Uchiha. Kumoi admired the boy's skill and he longed to one day be like him. The day that they sparred as genin resulted in a draw, and the two became much closer then before, becoming great friends. Kumoi had never met anyone so determined. Despite Yoru's laidback personality, the boy was highly skilled in combat, and showed determination for victory. Kumoi learned from this. He decided to hide his inferiority complex by acting as if he had no cares, and as if he was better then the general crowd. This may have been true, but Kumoi truly felt inferior to the rest, and had to hide it with this sense of superiority. He admired the fact the Yoru, despite being a prodigy, had a look of determination, and Kumoi realized that by staying determined, you could never fail. Kumoi views Yoru as an equal, someone whom he can trust with his most secretive thoughts. Kumoi consistently tries his absolute best to try to surpass Yoru, and in turn Yoru does not make it easy, by training just as hard as Kumoi. Part II: Lieutenant's Rise and Downfall Part III: Return From the Beyond Appearance Hospital Blues: A receptionist is noted to stare at Kumoi longingly, hinting that Kumoi is rather attractive.Blooming Bronze: Kameko Sarutobi is seen staring at Kumoi, hinting at the fact that Kumoi is attractive, even as a child.Blooming Bronze: Kameko Sarutobi is seen staring and admiring a young Kumoi's build, saying that he is more muscular than most adults.Blooming Bronze: At the age of twelve, Kumoi simply talking to another girl was enough for others his age to send the girl, Kameko, dirty looks.. Personality Midnight: Kumoi is seen to be highly sarcastic, and enjoys essentially 'bullying' his opponents.Hospital Blues: Kumoi is seen to care for wildlife, as seen when he brought a rabbit into a human hospital.Blooming Bronze: A young Kumoi is seen nonchalantly insulting another boy, making fun of their name.Blooming Bronze: A young Kumoi is seen essentially telling another to 'fuck off', and exudes a large amount of Killing Intent, much more than what should be possible for a twelve-year-old boy.Blooming Bronze: A young Kumoi is seen insulting an older boy, saying that he isn't worth his time for a battle.. Relationships Yoru Uchiha Yoru Uchiha...Midnight: Kumoi and Yoru are seen to have cooperation skills that would make others jealous.. Shina Hyūga Shina Hyūga... Ayame Hyūga Ayame Hyūga... Abilities Kuroten Statistics Quotes Trivia *Kumoi is . *Kumoi's back is covered in scars, scars he's gotten from the beatings as a child. References Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Konoha Military Police Force